Japanese Patent No 3513654 describes an electric motor. According to Japanese Patent No. 3513654, the electric motor includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor faces the stator from an outer periphery side of the stator with an air gap therebetween. A shaft is disposed to pass through the stator. The stator is fixed to one end of the shaft so as not to rotate about the shaft, and the rotor is rotatably fixed to the shaft with a bearing therebetween. As a result, the rotor is rotatably fixed to the stator. The above electric motor drives an axial fan.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 10-309069 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-339924 are disclosed as techniques relating to the present disclosure.